Gamma Love
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: A certain doctor finds himself hiding out in a small town. He soon finds out that he's not the only one with secrets. What the hell is the rustic haired boy's problem? And is a new love on the horizon or will it be doomed once again?Read profile to find other chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Gamma Love

This story is rated _**Mature**_ for a reason such as violence, language, _**SEX**_, etc. This story will contain romance, drama, humor, angst, horror, adventure, friendship etc.. This takes place Bella's senior year. And instead of India Bruce Banner goes to the small town of Forks under the name Bill Bixby (A nod to the original Hulk btw) I will not follow exact story line and will be mixing something's up. She does however start out with Edward Cullen... You'll see how things turn out and why from there…

Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagiarized a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her, I will continue to write, and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!

I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!

All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own the Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

_**Mr. Bixby**_

The teacher wrote on the board. Bella looked up from her seat and the new teacher nodded towards her. He then took off his gold framed glasses and wiped them clean with a Kleenex. He held them up to the light and put them back on. Bella thought the teacher was rather attractive. He had dark brown eyes salt and pepper hair. He was very tall and all bulk. He wore gray slacks, black shoes, a navy blue dress shirt and gray blazer. The teacher waited until the students were all seated and the bell had rung. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Mr. Bixby and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Let's see I like to read, watch classic films, and all about science. I'd like to start off by getting to know each of your names, ages, and tell me something about yourself such as whatever hobbies you may have."

Mr. Bixby cocked a brow towards the rustic haired boy. He was sitting next to a very pretty fair skinned brunette. She was looking down to her desk as if upset about something.

"I can sense you…" The boy hissed.

The teacher narrowed his eyes thinking that was a rather odd thing for a teenage boy to say.

"I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir." The boy said but with slight agitation to his voice.

"Very well, why don't we start with you then Mr…"

The boy lifted his eyes towards the teacher.

"Stand up and tell us who you are."

Edward sighs and comes to his feet.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 17."

"And what do you do for fun Mr. Cullen?"

The teacher lifted his eyes towards the back where a man with the same complexion was laughing. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth. The teacher nodded towards him but his focus went back to Edward. Edward shrugs.

"I play piano."

Mr. Bixby nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."  
"How about you…?" He pointed to the brunette.

She lifted her eyes towards him and the teacher swallowed back.

_Now she's certainly pretty, beautiful eyes too. She looks incredibly miserable miserable._

Edward curled his upper lip at the teacher's thoughts. He also didn't understand why it gave him a severe migraine to be in the teacher's head. There was something strange and off about him. Edward couldn't peg what it was.

Bella stands up looking rather nervous. The teacher notice how she kept looking to the rustic haired boy off and on as if for permission to even speak or so it seemed. The boy even nodded as if that were the case.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm 17."

"About to be 18!" The boy that was laughing earlier called out.

Bella smiled and the teacher was rather blown away. He pushed his glasses up.

"Thank you Em." She softly said.

"Welcome Bella!" He playfully replied.

"And I like to read or listen to music."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Bella nods and takes her seat. Edward took her hand the moment she sat down. The way he did it though was more possessive than that of being loving. So it seemed to the teacher's point of view. The other students introduced themselves as well. He soon realized that Edward had four other siblings in this class. He wondered if they quadruplets. It was eerie how much like they looked. They even had the same odd golden honey colored eyes.

Mr. Bixby decidedly handed out some papers for them to fill out. It was just about who to contact in case of emergency and things of that nature. Since they were dealing in chemistry he knew there were chances of injury and high school students weren't always the brightest to work with. Then again he hadn't a whole lot of experience in teaching. He was a doctor all the more reason he knew chemistry would be his strong suit. Once the students finished he gathered their papers. Before long the bell had rung.

The students hopped up and grabbed their books and bags. Bella and Edward were last to make it out. Edward was whispering something in her ear as she grabbed her bag. She nodded. Once she rose from her seat he had an arm wrapped around her. Edward kissed the top of her head, but his eyes were locked onto the teacher's in a menacing way. The teacher raised his brows on this and shrugged it off as to foolish adolescence. He rather reared back however swearing that the young woman was wearing an engagement ring.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and took his seat. He looked out the window waiting for his next class to arrive. Try as he might though he just couldn't get Bella and Edward out of his mind. Something was very strange about their relationship. Then again when it came to strange he had no room to talk. Mr. Bill Bixby wasn't his real name either. He was laying low. He'd just returned from Canada. His real name was Bruce Banner and he had a very big secret of his own. He'd decided against India after all for some reason, he found himself residing in this small town after a bit of hitchhiking. He'd seen a house up for rent and next thing he knew he was calling the landlord. For now, Forks was home. He just hoped it could stay that way before _they_ came snooping around and figured out where he was. If he could keep his anger under control, he'd have no issues or so he hoped.

Page break

Bella exchanged her books for her next class. She reached to her head as she shut her locker. She'd been getting more and more migraines. They'd taken place ever since she'd gone to Italy and saved Edward from the Volturi's demise. And there it was again… As the memory hit she was growing angry all over again. An anger she kept forgetting about and wasn't sure why or how. She snapped a look upon Edward. Jasper glanced her way as she cut Edward a rueful glare. Edward sighed as if merely annoyed. Jasper put a hand upon Edward's shoulder and jerked him back into a corner.

"You can't keep doing this." Jasper hissed.

"You're making her sick."

"She'll be fine. Besides, once she graduates, I'm turning her anyhow."

"I'm serious Edward, you're not sensing what I am. Her headaches are getting worse. This isn't right and you know it."

Edward sighs and yanks out of Jasper's hold.

"I know what I'm doing. This is none of your business. I'm handling it."

"What the hell happened to you back in Italy? This isn't the brother I know. He'd rather die than to cause Bella Swan any type of harm. You're fucking with her mind. That's a very dangerous thing. The mind is very fragile and so are humans!"

Alice sprightly makes her way over.

"Jazz it's going to be ok." She says with a warm smile.

Jasper looks back to Bella then to his wife.

"You're not sensing what I am. She's hurting and very confused."

"And you don't see what I do. In a few months she'll become one of us! Edward's right she's going to be ok Jasper. I promise. She loves Edward. He just needs to be reminded of that from time to time."

"If she truly loves him, then why does she have to be reminded Alice?"

Jasper bitterly fires and struts off.

Dr. Banner had just opened his door to prepare for his next class. That's when he took notice of Edward taking Bella into a corner not far from the class.

Bella took off her engagement ring and threw it at Edward.

"I'm not doing this Edward. You know I never wanted to get married. I didn't want this! ANY OF IT!"

"You don't mean that Bella. You're just upset."  
He lifts her chin up with his fingers.

"Look at me Bella."

Bella shut her eyes and recoiled.

"Stop it Bella. Look at me."

Her eyes shot open. He nods in approval and caressed her cheek.

"Everything's going to be ok. Just calm down… Forget about everything else. You love me Bella always remember that." He kisses her and Dr. Banner swore Bella's eyes were dilated and like she was in some sort of trance.

Once he was done Edward bent down and picked up the ring. He placed it on her finger and kissed it. He then wrapped his arms around her. Dr. Banner noticed how Bella's arms shook as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry Edward. I…"

"Shh… don't be. It's ok."

At this Edward took her hand and started down the hallway. Bella however reached to her temples as though she had a headache. Dr. Banner nodded towards the next class as they started to enter the room. He was trying to piece together everything he'd just witnessed.

Page break

"You alright kid?"

"Um yeah…"  
"Another headache?"

She nods.

"Why don't I finish supper up tonight?"

"It's ok dad, you just got off work."

"I can cook supper Bella. Why don't you go take you a bath or something? There's a new bottle of Tylenol in the cabinet."

Bella sighs as Charlie takes the spatula from her hand and takes over fixing the burgers. Once she heads into the bathroom, Charlie sighs and grabs him a beer. He kept in mind to set her up a doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Bella didn't even make it through supper, before falling asleep at the table. Charlie shook his head on this growing more and more concerned. She'd had these headaches all summer long and it seemed to be getting worse. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. Charlie kissed the top of her head and pulled her door shut.

The next morning he tried to encourage her to stay home. He offered to call in and take her to the doctor. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. She insisted on going to school that she was ok. After she left he called and set up an appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Jasper sighed to himself once he took notice of Bella. He gritted his teeth. His brother was pissing him the fuck off. In fact he'd already had it in mind that he was going to teach him a thing or two if he didn't stop his foolish ways with Bella Swan. He took it upon himself to walk Bella to class personally. He didn't care if it pissed Edward off. Edward hated anyone touching his girl even his own brothers. Jasper had his arm around Bella's shoulder trying to ease her headache as much as he could. Something he tried to do often when he was within range.

Edward sneered upon Jasper as he helped Bella to her seat.

"Don't even." Jasper warned with a hint of authority to his voice.

"You don't want to push your luck."  
Dr. Banner raised his brows on this and twirled around in his chair. He interlocked his fingers curious to the situation before him. Jasper and Edward menacingly locked eyes. Dr. Banner cleared his throat letting his presence known. Jasper nodded towards him and took his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"No…" He said with derision in his voice.

She nodded with that timid look about her again. The bell rang and Dr. Banner came to his feet. He undid the buttons to his blazer.

"Alright before we begin I'm going to assign you to some partners. We will be starting our very first lab. You will research, document your research, and represent. You will be given a week. After everyone has done their presentations there will be a quiz given on each one. It's my way of making sure you paid attention to the other students and to whatever else is said during class for the remainder of the week on these topics."

He looks to his attendance sheet.

"Alright Mike your partner will be Edward, Angela your partner will be Emmett, Rosalie your partner will be Jessica Stanley, Kevin and Alice, Jasper and Bella, Josh and Tina, George and Hank. Go ahead and get situated with your partners. Then you will begin. You're welcome to use the library or computers if needed."

The students found their partners and began. The only ones that stayed behind were Jasper and Bella, and Josh and Tina everyone else had gone on to the library or computer labs. A few minutes into their project he overheard Jasper whispering to Bella.

"Bella, I really think you should end things with Edward once and for all."

Bella looked to him oddly. Dr. Banner discreetly lifted his eyes towards them as he was going over some paper work.

"Why would I do that?"

The blondish boy with the thick southern drawl looked to her with great concern. He also looked to be concentrating. He gently cupped her hand with his own as she jotted down notes.  
"Because it's what you want and what should matter is your happiness."

Bella blinked a few times.

"You need to end it and in a public setting like today at lunch. Everyone needs to see it Bella."

Jasper was doing his best to keep her calm while he influenced her to do the right thing. His plan? To keep his brother away from Bella at all cost. He'd do whatever it took. He too knew what it meant to be controlled and treated like a fucking puppet. His family however didn't see it the way Jasper saw it. What Edward was doing to Bella reminded him of what Maria was pulling with him. Maria filled Jasper's head with such lies. She pretended to love him, when it was all about control. He knew his brother loved Bella. He could sense it, but he also had grown to see her as more of a possession of his. Edward never once used his charm to draw Bella in. He had made clear once that he wanted something pure and real. He had sworn he'd never do that to her. They all were very aware of how easy they could draw humans in. Humans were meant to be their prey after all. However Edward's point of view quickly changed once they returned from Italy. Bella had made clear to Edward and the rest of the Cullens that she was done that she wanted free; that her feelings for Edward weren't the same. That she cared for each of them and hoped to always remain friends. She swore that their secret was safe. She'd never tell a soul. Edward though had grown desperate to win Bella over. He assumed proposing to her and promising to turn her would do the trick. It only pissed her off. When Bella came to Italy to save Edward she was a different person. She was resentful, angry, and though she still cared for Edward and would willingly die for him. She no longer loved him, not the way she used to. He'd ripped her heart out and she was done with the games. She couldn't believe he wanted her back after everything he'd pulled. She thought that's what she wanted. She dreamed of the day he'd return to her and admit he was wrong. Only instead she ends up going to another country in order to save him from committing suicide, because he assumed through Alice's visions that she had. Jasper sighed hating to do this to her, but she needed the reminder.

"Do you not remember ending things back in Italy? You weren't too happy with how my brother handled things and how much trouble he caused. How he almost got you and Alice killed? Strange how you broke up with him yet not even a few weeks after you got a damn engagement ring on your finger."

Bella blinked a few times and looked to the ring on her finger. She gasped back and shot out of her chair. Jasper nodded as she looked upon the ring as though seeing it for the first time ever.

"Jasper?!" She says as if in alarm.  
"Easy now darlin'."

She shakes her head looking frightened out of her mind. Dr. Banner came to his feet as Bella's eyes rolled back.

"Shit…" Jasper uttered just as he caught her.

Dr. Banner ran over to them. He grabbed Bella from Jasper's hold and set her up on one of the lab tables.

"You two should go on to the library." He said to the other two students. They looked on in surprise, but did as told.

Dr. Banner checked on her pulse it was faint, but there. He lifted her eyes to see they were dilated again. He looked to Jasper oddly.

"You want to let me in on what's going on?"

Jasper looked to him bewildered. Dr. Banner shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Can you at least get me a cold wet cloth?"

Jasper nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Wake up Bella." Dr. Banner uttered as he gently slapped at her cheeks.

He reached over and grabbed a tissue and stopped her nose bleed. Jasper returned quicker than expected. He handed him the wet paper towels and Dr. Banner placed them on Bella's forehead.

"So this girl is engaged to your brother?"

"Not for long." Jasper says with a certain tone.

Dr. Banner noticed how his eyes had grown dark at this. Bella's eyes shot open and her hand instantly wrapped around Dr. Banner's wrist. He nodded towards her.  
"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Jasper says.

Dr. Banner helped her sit up. He checked on her vitals again before letting her come to her feet.

"Jasper?"  
"Yes darlin'?"

"How'd I end up with this?!"

She flashes him her engagement ring.

"What's going on?!"

Jasper sighed.

"We need to talk preferably when no one's around."

Bella takes off her ring and hands it to Jasper.  
"I don't want to get married! HE KNOWS THIS! I SAID NO! We're not even together!"  
"Which is why you need to break up with him again; only do it to where others can see it, Bella, you need witnesses."

Dr. Banner shook his head on this completely puzzled.

"Witnesses?" She questions looking just as confused as Dr. Banner.

"Yes Bella, today at lunch. Let him know it's over. I'll take matters into my own hands from there."

"I don't understand. He knows we're not together."

Dr. Banner reached to his own temples feeling lost himself now. What the hell was going on?

Jasper hands the ring back.

"Throw this in his fucking face and let him know how you feel. Then go about your life and stay away from him!"

Bella looks to the calendar in the classroom. Her heart begins to race and panic sets in.

"Jasper…" She whispers wide eyed.

"Is it really August the 28th?

Jasper nods. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't remember anything after Italy!"

Jasper winced.  
"What's happening to me?! What is this? MY DAD?! Is he ok?"

Dr. Banner reared back in bewilderment.

"He's fine. I promise and we'll talk about this later." Jasper tries to hint desperately noticing the look their teacher was giving them.

"Why don't you give us two a minute?"  
Jasper glowered upon Dr. Banner. He nodded towards the door. Jasper sighed and headed out. Dr. Banner made his way to the door and shut it. He walked back over to Bella.

"How long ago was Italy Bella?"

Bella swallowed back.

"I'm not sure…" She covered her face and lost all composure.

"I don't remember anything. How is that possible?! It's like this void in my life. I don't even know who you are!" She shouts in a panic.

Bella reached to her heart. Dr. Banner quickly positioned her with her head lowered down. He brought up her knees so she could get better circulation. Bella wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face and rocked back and forth.  
"Is there someone I can call? I strongly advice that you see a doctor.

Bella lifted her eyes towards him. She looked to be in even more of a panic.

"No… not _him_…. I'm fine really. I just… I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed your class today. It won't happen again."

"Bella ,what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm really ok."

She hopped back down and Dr. Banner quickly helped her catch her balance.

"Maybe you should rest a bit longer."

"I'm ok, really." She forces a smile and then looks to the ring in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Bixby. I feel a lot better."

"I didn't really do much."

Bella grabbed her bag as the bell rang. She damn near ran out of the room. Dr. Banner rubbed his face with agitation.

Come lunchtime Dr. Banner sat with the other teachers. It wasn't long before he learned even more about the awkward relationship.

Edward was sitting with his siblings when Bella approached the table. She placed the ring on Edward's tray. He looked upon her and sighed.  
"Really Bella? Again?" He whispered.

"No, not again Edward, in fact NEVER again… I never said I was going to marry you and you know that! I told you I didn't want to get back together!"  
"So you're causing a scene?!" He harshly whispers as everyone looks upon them.  
"You won't listen to me, so yeah Edward, a scene."

"You look incredibly foolish Bella."

"No Edward… You do and soon everyone here will see that. Because you never could take no for an answer and everything was always done your way. Well now I'm doing things mine. Don't come near me. Don't call. Don't text. Don't email me. Stay the FUCK away from me!"

Everyone's jaw dropped on hearing Bella Swan drop the F-bomb. Mike and Eric died in laughter. Angela and Jessica looked to be in shock.

_ A set of balls and a set of lungs… wait… you're her teacher! What the hell was I thinking taking this gig?! I can't be THAT guy. The pervy teacher that scoping out one of his students. No matter how hot she is. Ok, it's been entirely too long. That's the problem. Yep, that's what it is. You haven't had sex in what 2 or 3 years now? HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG?! _

A couple of the teachers at the table looked to Dr. Banner rather oddly.

"Are you alright Mr. Bixby?"

One of the women questioned. She was closer to his age. In fact she was a very pretty blonde.

_Maybe I should ask her out. Get my mind off this high school drama crap. _

Dr. Banner noticed how Jasper placed a hand upon Edward's shoulder as he went to rise. The brothers cut each other a look of hell. Jasper shook his head and forced his brother back down as Bella exited the cafeteria.

"That poor boy, he's so sweet. He can do much better. I'd no idea Bella Swan was such little drama queen! She always seems so shy."

Dr. Banner raises his brows on this. _On second though scrap that idea. _He didn't comment and he felt it was entirely in bad taste for the teachers to be discussing the young couple's relationship. They gossiped as if they personally knew the two. It seemed Edward had them all fooled. Then again there was mention of his father and how he too was a doctor and he was apparently very attractive. Not a single woman at the table dared to cut down the Cullen's, no. Somehow Bella Swan was the devil in disguise and this horrible person that ripped this young boy's heart out. Dr. Banner wanted to hurl. He'd seen enough to know damn well Edward wasn't at all what he seemed. Personally, he felt Edward was full of shit and nothing more than a con. That the young girl could do better.

That was something else that had him unnerved. He had seen where Bella was the top of her class last year. Only towards the end of the year her grades had started to decline. In fact she barely managed to move on to her senior year. He also noticed a good lapse in her attendance records. Bella Swan had gone from an A student to a C to a flat out D student in half of her classes. Her biology class was one of them. The only thing that truly saved her was her altogether GPA that got her through. He kept in mind to watch over her progress this year. Edward didn't seem to be struggling at all. He too had some lapse in his attendance records in fact all the Cullens did. Ironically, around the same time Bella was absent. He'd wondered just how long the two had been dating. It wasn't long before he had his answer.

"Hadn't they been together since sophomore year?" One of the other teachers inquired.

"Why yes and I hear he proposed to her over the summer."

"Oh that poor boy."

"I know right nearly three years right down the drain. She barely seemed fazed!"  
"Did you see the look on his face?!"

"And how dare she humiliate him like that. What sort of girl publically humiliates someone like that?"

_ What idiot proposes during high school? What's romantic about that? He couldn't wait until they graduated at least?_

Page break

After school Dr. Banner had decided to head to the local library to see what reading selection they had. Ironically, someone else was already there as well. She was sitting at one of the tables with a stack of books; ones about mythological creatures, mainly of the vampire variety. He peered over as he scanned through the classic section. Bella had a memo pad and seemed to be jotting down some notes from the books. At one point she pinched her eyes shut. She looked to be frustrated. Dr. Banner picked up a book and skimmed through it reading to see if it was anything that would catch his interest. He hadn't cable or internet. He kept the basics he needed for survival. He was always prepared to have to up and leave when needed. So he kept things simple and light. He preferred to read and preferred silence anyhow. The TV often enough just got on his nerves. He lifted his eyes towards Bella as her cell quietly sounded. She answered it in a rather hushed tone.

"I'll be home soon dad. I'm at the library doing some research."

"Love you too."

Bella looked to the phone once she hung up. She looked to her notes and then to the stack of books. She groaned to herself and covered her face for a moment. She came up with gritted teeth and grabbed the stack of books. Dr. Banner quickly turned his back towards the section behind him. Bella walked through and was putting up the books. She ended up in the next aisle he could see her through the stack of books on the shelf. Bella leaned against the bookcase. Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled up.

He narrowed his eyes as she opened them once again. She wiped a tear off her cheek. Bella then reached up on her tippy toes trying to grab a book. It was too high up though. Dr. Banner grabbed another book and "absent mindedly" made his way over.

She had started to climb the bookshelf in order to reach a certain book on mind control. Just as she managed to grab the book she began to fall back and the bookcase was about to land with her. Dr. Banner quickly dropped his book. He reached out and caught her with one hand and kept the bookshelf from falling with the other. She looked to him wide eyed.

"Mr. Bixby?"

He nodded. He fixed the bookcase and lowered her back down.

"That's some reflexes. I didn't even see you!"

He shrugs. Bella looked the book in his hand.

"Don Quixote?"

He nods and looks upon hers.

"Mind Control Mastery? Are you looking for victims Ms. Swan?"

Bella half smiled.

"Not particularly and thanks by the way."

He shrugged.

"I'm all for my students getting the best education they can. But you can go home after school you know. No need to hang around the library all day."

Bella flipped through her book.  
"It's peaceful here. I can think easier."

He nodded understanding that all too well.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thank you."

"While we're here I thought I'd bring something to your attention. I was curious as to how an A student becomes a D student." He whispered.

Bella blushed a bit.

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I simply want to help you improve. Mrs. Tanner said you were struggling in her math class as well. Another subject you never seemed to have an issue with."  
Bella takes in a breath.

"It's just taking a bit to get back into the grove of things. That's all."

Dr. Banner shook his head. Mrs. Tanner had showed him Bella's most recent quiz. One in which shows where the students are currently standing, Bella missed over half the questions. Her teacher was speechless. She said that Bella's never scored this low and most of the problems were one's Bella excelled in last year.

"Look I'm just putting the offer out there. If you ever need some help my door is always open. I don't usually leave until four thirty sometimes five. So feel free to drop by anytime. Not just for chemistry. I'm willing to help in whatever way I can. This is an important year for you Ms. Swan. I'm sure you're looking into college and you could use some grants. Therefore it's important to keep your grades top notch."

Bella's entire face was flushed over and she looked to the ground.

"I'm having some trouble remembering things. Even little things."  
"Such as?"

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"I froze today trying to remember what 7 plus 8 was Mr. Bixby. Something elementary level and that I usually know by a mere glance. I took me the entire class period to finish that quiz. 7 plus 8 was only part of the equation. I still had four more steps to go."

He looks to her puzzled.

"What happens when these instances take place?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Like what happens to you physically or emotionally even?"

"Blank… I'm merely blank. I just stare off trying desperately to search for the answer. But I can't even remember what I'm supposed to do in order to figure it out. But like now I know it's 15. At the time though I felt as though I were doing a college course problem I'd never laid eyes on."

"How often does this happen?"

"I'm not sure." She says softly.

Bella looked around as if fearful she shouldn't be sharing this information.

"Would you mind horribly if we started our tutorial sessions tomorrow? Based on what you've told me I think it would be wise to get started right away. I would like to run a few test quizzes in all your subjects and look over them myself. I say we go from there and figure out what the problem may be. Perhaps together we can get you back to that A student you once were and get you set up for some scholarships or grants even."  
"I'm not so sure about college Mr. Bixby."

"I must say that would be a great waste. I truly believe you could go far if you allow yourself to do so."

"I just feel I don't have the focus needed."  
"Perhaps it's time you find what that focus is. Where do you see yourself in five years?"  
Bella softly laughs.

"Sorry… but that's such a typical teacher question."

Dr. Banner grinned and pushed his wire frame glasses up.

"Five years huh?"

He nods.  
"Truth is no one knows the answer to that. Even the ones that think they have their lives figured out. We cannot control change Mr. Bixby. All we can do is work around it to the best of our suiting. I haven't a clue where I see myself in five years. Nor do I know where I want to see myself in five years…" She says with a playful grin as if knowing he'd ask her that instead.

"And you say you don't have the focus needed for college. That was damn near an essay answer for applying for college."

"Short and to the point?"  
"Sometimes those are the best."

Bella goes to check out her book.

"So tomorrow? After school?"

She nods and waves him off as she heads out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**I do not own Twilight or Marvel. Read then leave your review.**

Bella gasps out as she heard her window slide open. She couldn't believe she forgot to lock it. Not that it would have mattered… Bella braced herself expecting someone else.

"Are you awake?" His thick southern drawl carried over and Bella took in a breath of relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok Jasper. I just thought it was _him_."

Jasper nods and narrows his eyes as he makes his way over.

"I don't have long. He believes I'm out hunting and it's not always easy to keep him out of my head. I can only do it for so long."

Bella nods in understanding as Jasper sits on the edge of her bed.

"First thing you need to know is you cannot trust Edward not even for a spilt second. Bella, he's not the same. He's… well he's something else. His concern use to be all about your safety. Only after realizing how bad he fucked up and lost you. He decided to take matters into his own hands. You remember how Edward once told you that we draw you in?

She nods.  
"Well there's a bit more behind that. They're going to hate me revealing this to you, but you have every right to know what's been going on." Jasper looked over to the mind control book on her nightstand.

He picks it up and nods flipping through it.

"I see you're on fire… Not bad. You always were intuitive. However… nothing in here even comes close to what Edward is doing. He's charming you Bella. Something we normally do just to attract our prey so we can feed. Only Edward's taking it to a whole new level. He's using it to control you. Through doing so he's wiping away any bad memories you have of him. So you can remember back to when you once loved Edward. Every time parts of those bad memories come through and you start to remember. You break up with Edward all over again. Bella darlin' you've dumped my brother at least a good 4 or 5 times now! Each time he manages to manipulate you through his charm. He's sick Bella. Like mentally my brother has lost his fucking mind, he truly deems this to be ok. He ignores the headaches and confusion it causes you, because all his focus is going to merely making sure you stay. He does love you this is true. I can sense it and feel it. But that just makes him far more dangerous. He's willing to do whatever it takes to keep you. He wants to marry you. And for once, he truly does wish to turn you. He's become entirely selfish. All things that were not there once when it came to my brother are now chillingly there. He was against turning you out of concern for you and your soul. As time progresses though he becomes more possessive. Don't be caught alone with him. Do whatever you can to be around others when he's around. I will do my best to keep an eye on him as well. Bella to be honest you'd be better off if we left town. This has gotten entirely too out of hand and I'm so very sorry. This isn't fair to you. You've been nothing, but kind and understanding when it comes to my family.

Look at me Bella."

Bella locks eyes with Jasper. He gently cups her chin.

"You will start to remember everything little by little. Everything my brother has done. You will understand why my brother is NOT to be trusted and why you need to steer clear of him. Protect yourself Bella at all cost. You and Charlie's lives mean more than ours. Now get some sleep. When you wake in the morning, I want you to focus on what makes you happy and what you really want."

At this Jasper lays her back down. He takes her hand and squeezes it, before long Bella's eyes close. Jasper however looked towards the window sensing him. He quickly shot up and rushed out. He slammed his brother back against the tree in Bella's yard.

"Not this time Edward. You're done. Time to move on and forget all about Bella Swan."

"NEVER!"

"Dammit Edward! I mean it! If you truly love her than be done with this foolishness and realize it's OVER! You fucked up! You made your fucking bed now sleep in it! You can't force this! You're going to be the death of her!"

"I'd never hurt her!"

"The hell you wouldn't! What do you think you've been doing?! Wake up! Time to move on!"

Page break

"Dad seriously, I feel much better. I don't need to see Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, I've already set you up an appointment after school."  
"I can't. I have tutorials today."

"You?" Charlie looks to her oddly.

"Since when do you ever have to go to tutorials?"

She sighs looking embarrassed.

"I just need a little help that's all."

"Is everything alright? Do I need to set up a meeting with the school?"  
"Dad please… I'm fine, just let me do this and I really don't want to see Dr. Cullen. So would you cancel the appointment?"  
"Um no. I'll set it for later, but I will not cancel. Bella hun you've been dealing with these migraines for too long. I really think we need to have this looked at. It's not something we should shrug off."

"That's just it dad I don't even feel anything now. I feel great!"

"Bells…"

"Dad, I promise. I'm really ok. If I start to get the headaches again I'll see a doctor. Just not _him_."

Charlie leans back peculiarly completely lost as to what's going on.

"Are you and Edward having some issues? I mean what's this about?"

"We're not dating anymore if that's what you mean."

Charlie sighed as if in relief. Bella cut him a look.  
"Sorry kid, but you already know how I felt about the guy. I think you're better off. You just don't see quite yourself around him. To be honest I don't even know when the last time you really laughed or smiled around him was. You just… well honestly you seem like you're in a damn trance around him! It's damn near creepy. I don't like it! Never have."

Bella nodded.

"Well it's over. So we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I'm sorry kid. I know it's gotta hurt just the same. You two have been together for quite sometime. I still can't believe you were going to marry that little shit."  
"Dad!"

"I'm just saying Bells hun you can do so much better than that Cullen boy."

"I think I'm taking a break from the whole dating scene anyhow dad. I've had my fill."

"You've only dated one guy Bells. Don't go giving up just yet. Did I just seriously say that?" Charlie shuffles his paper about.  
Bella softly laughed. Charlie looked to her in surprise. He hadn't seen her laugh or smile at all in a while, not a true smile anyhow.

"I take it you dumped him. No woman I know is that happy after being the dumpee."

"You really want to talk about this dad?"  
"Not really… I don't think so."

Bella smiles.

"That's about what I thought."

"I just don't want you to feel as though you're alone in all this. I know I'm your old man and all, but I'm all ears even if I don't always know what to say."

"Thanks dad. I'm really ok though."

He nods and Bella hugs him before she heads out the door.

"Have a good day."  
"You too dad!"

Bella rushes to her truck and heads on to school. After she exchanges her books from her locker she makes her way to class. Only she freezes seeing Edward at their usual table. Dr. Banner nods towards her. She reluctantly takes her seat. Dr. Banner couldn't help the disconcerted face he was making taking notice of Edward literally breathing the poor girl in. It was more like she were something to eat rather than lovingly. Edward's eyes even went cold and dark. Dr. Banner cleared his throat and began to write something on the board.

_**New seating arrangements **_

_**Angela, Bella **_

_**Mike, Jessica**_

_**Edward, Jasper**_

_**Emmett, George**_

_**Alice, Rosalie**_

_**Eric, Emmett**_

_**Josh, Tina**_

Bella mouthed the words thank you. When no one was looking he cut her a wink and sat down. Of course Edward automatically picked up on it. He hissed out and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh knock it off." Jasper harshly whispers.

Dr. Banner caught this as well and thought the boy to be very immature. Yeah he got that he was just 17, but Bella seemed far more advanced than the boy was. All the more reason the relationship didn't pan out he assumed. Besides the fact it was clear as day the boy was very controlling and apparently had some anger issues. Not that Bruce Banner could talk. Then again he'd worked very hard to get himself under control. It'd been sometime since he revealed that side of him. However this kid seemed to be tugging at his strings as of late.

He couldn't help, but to notice. Bella looked more relaxed. Her eyes weren't blood shot today or sunken in. She was actually smiling off and on. Something Dr. Banner found himself fond of. She had a beautiful smile and he felt she should smile and laugh more often. Something about being in her presence oddly enough made him feel at peace. It was strange. He couldn't pin what it was. Normally he fought to keep his anger at bay. It was a constant thing for him. He was always angry. One look at Bella and it's like he could breath. That odd sense of pressure was gone. He'd never felt such a thing. He just couldn't peg what it was for sure. Was he using her as a distraction? He leaned back in thought. Once the bell rang he had them get with their partners and began their projects he'd assigned them yesterday.

He didn't say much today. It was more about observing. Bella was so different today. Part of her had shined through at the library yesterday. Only that part seemed to show even more today. She laughed with Angela and Jasper. It seemed as though this Jasper guy was very protective of Bella. When Dr. Banner watched the two of them working together it was like brother and sister. Jasper seemed to get along with Bella more than that of his own siblings. Edward stayed pissed. His eyes stayed cold and dark. He cut Jasper, Bella, and Dr. Banner go to hell looks off and on throughout class. They all ignored it. That only angered him more.

The students were deep into their projects when Edward had everyone's eyes on him.

"Would you stop that?!" He hissed at Mike.

Mike looked to him oddly.

"Just stop looking at her."

Mike had been daydreaming about Bella in a rather sexual matter. One that had Edward all riled up.

Dr. Banner raised his brows on this and took off his glasses. He rubbed his tired eyes and put them back on. Bella was in a skirt for a change today. She was seemingly catching the attention of the boys in class. Dr. Banner hadn't even noticed until he overheard the conversation. Edward leaned back and looked directly upon Bella.

"You shouldn't wear that to school. It's uncalled for and you're just seeking attention!" He snapped.

Bella's jaw dropped.  
That was when Dr. Banner took notice of Bella's low ankle gray converse shoes, her black shirt, and burgundy top. Even he found her very pleasing to the eyes. He'd been so focused on reading her face this morning he hadn't even noticed what she was wearing. She looked stunning. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. It was appropriate under the school guidelines. Something also told Dr. Banner thought Bella just wasn't the type to be immodest. Edward's true problem was that Bella was sexy and other guys most certainly took notice. Edward's attention quickly snapped back to Dr. Banner.

_ If I was younger and not her teacher, I'd definitely make a pass. Not only is Bella Swan very intelligent she's a knock out! Oh don't even look at me you little shit. It's no one's fault but your own. _

Edward sneered at him and Dr. Banner raised his brows on this.

"Do we have a problem, Mr. Cullen?"

"You knock it off as well!"

Jasper looked over wide eyed.

"Edward…" He hissed.

Edward's other siblings looked up as well now.

"Excuse me?"

Edward reached to his temples in agony.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Edward gritted his teeth.

"THAT!"

"Edward." Alice and Jasper warned in unison.

Edward turned back to Bella.

"I want you to go home and change! NOW!"

"MR. CULLEN!" Dr. Banner shot up at this and slammed his hands down on his desk.

The students couldn't see that he'd managed to crack it right down the middle. And he'd spilt parts of the desk around his hands. Bella could have sworn that the teacher's eyes had flickered to that of a green hue. The entire class looked on and Bella swallowed back in disbelief. Dr. Banner shut his eyes fighting the rage he was feeling.

"You may excuse yourself from my class. You are to head to the principal's office at once. I will not have you harassing anymore of my students nor will I have you interrupting my class. Now grab your backpack as well you will not be returning today. Believe me, it's in your best interest."

Edward bitterly came to his feet and grabbed his things. He stopped however once he got to Dr. Banner's desk. He looked him dead in the eyes.

"You don't want to do that. You're going to let me stay in class."

"Excuse me?!"

Edward's jaw dropped and he looked to the teacher in surprise.

"Yeah that's what I thought get the hell out of here."

"You can't talk to me like that."  
"I JUST DID! NOW OUT!"

Edward stormed out of the class. Dr. Banner immediately took off. He had to get out of there and calm himself down before _**HE **_made a presence. He damn near fucked up and he knew it. He even saw his hands had begun to turn green. Once got his heart rate back down and he was somewhat more at peace he went back to the classroom. He thought of the irony once he looked towards Bella. She was what entered his mind when he pushed the raging monster aside. Just the thought of her seeing that side of him made him cringe.

Bella hid her face as she put her forehead to the palm of her hand. She went back to working on her notes. Jasper patted her back.  
"I'm fine…" She uttered softly, but her voice quivered.

Jasper sighed and looked to the others shaking his head. Dr. Banner cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…" Alice whispered as if she were starting to truly see what Jasper was.

"Please just…"

Bella looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"Can I be excused?" She asked with sheer desperation in her voice.

He nodded and Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough. She rushed into the bathroom and focused on breathing. She felt a panic attack coming on. The way everyone looked at her! Like she was something to be pitied. Her hands balled up anger consumed her. She didn't want anyone's pity! She wanted to get on with her life! She wanted Edward to LEAVE HER ALONE! She'd only dressed up to feel better about herself! She wanted a change! She wanted to feel more confident. She didn't dress up for anyone other than herself! Yet Edward acted as though she were selling herself. Bella thought she looked nice when she left for school. She hadn't any idea that just wearing a skirt for a change could cause all this.

That's when the flashes begin. One of them being when Edward had her break up her friendship with Jacob Black, her best friend. She gasps back in revelation. The way she humiliated Jake! It was all coming back. Bella staggered back and her heart raced. She remembered how the Quileute's and Sam's pack hated her! And it was all because of how she ripped Jake's heart out in front of them all. It wasn't even her doing! It never was what she wanted or what she thought. Edward had somehow made her say and do the things she did. At the time she thought she felt the way he'd feed her to believe. Bella picked up the trashcan and furiously threw it at the mirror. Her jaw dropped once she'd realized what she'd done. Glass was everywhere and she immediately shut her eyes and felt for the faucet. Glass had gotten into one of her eyes and it hurt like hell.

"Ms. Swan?"

Panic set in as she recognized the voice. He knocked before entering the bathroom. Once he entered he froze in a state of disbelief. He'd heard the glass shattering from the classroom, but didn't expect to walk in on this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bixby! I…."

Dr. Banner quickly locked the door and placed her up on the counter. He checked over her eye.

"Stay put. I'll be right back."

She nodded shamefully. Dr. Banner returned before long with a pair of tweezers and some sort of eye drops.

"I need you to stay still and keep that eye open."

He placed the drops into her eye numbing it.

"It's going to feel funny, but it won't hurt." He says and uses the tweezers to remove the small shard of glass.

"I'd give you a patch if I had one. Then I doubt you want to go all pirate either. Do you have any shades?"  
Bella nods.

"I'd wear those for the rest of the day even indoors. That eye is going to water and be extremely sensitive. I'll let your other teachers know so they won't give you any trouble about wearing them in class today. Go on now. I got this."

She looked to him oddly.

"But…"  
"Bella, it's ok. Go on now. There's no need for anything further on this. We both know why this happened. I think it was long since overdo. You needed an outlet."

She starts to head out.

"By the way Ms. Swan."

She freezes and turns to him.

"Don't think of me as your teacher at the moment, but a friend when I say this… I wouldn't let anything he says or does rain over your parade. You look stunning Bella and he knows it. So he feels threatened, as he should. If you allow him to feel as though what he says truly matters then he will only get worse. This stays between us. Now back to class."

She nods looking to him in utter astonishment and awe.

A few teachers questioned Dr. Banner about what took place in the girl's bathroom. He shrugged it off as some mere accident. Made it sound as though the mirror was cheaply made. By the time he was done explaining it they all seemed bored by it. He was beginning to see the women teachers around here were nothing more than gossiping hens. They talked about the student's love lives, grades, and other personal information as if they knew more about the students then the students themselves. This turned Bruce Banner off to the thought of dating any of the faculty up here. Some of the students were more mature than the teachers. He didn't hear Bella Swan go around bad mouthing other students or teachers. Now Jessica Stanley, that was another story, she was just as bad. In fact Bella didn't seem to have a problem with anyone other than Edward.

By the time he had cleaned up Bella's mess class was over. He returned to see that they'd all gone on to their next class. However he sat at his desk there was a yellow sticky note that on his attendance list that read _Thank you- Bella. _He narrowed his eyes and picked it up. He found himself pulling out the top drawer to his desk, where he placed the sticky note. Something he'd see now every time he dug into his desk.

Bella sat with her old group from sophomore year today. Each of them looked upon her rather oddly except for Angela who looked rather relieved to have her old friend back.

"So you're good enough to sit with us again?" Jessica mouths off

"Jess…" Angela says shaking her head.

"I'm just saying she practically ignored us all year last year!"

"She didn't ignore us Jess."

"Um yeah sure, whatever."  
Angela cut Bella an apologetic glance. Bella nodded towards her, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well I for one am glad you're back!" Eric said and pecked her on the forehead.

Bella half smiled.

"Um thanks Eric."

Angela smiled as well. Kevin lifted his eyes towards Bella.

"Does this mean you're on the market?!"

Mike rolled his eyes. Bella drank her tea so she wouldn't have to answer him. Each Cullen except for Jasper glanced upon Bella every once in a while. Edward damn near stared the entire time. Anytime one of the guys even talked to Bella he'd make a hissing sound. Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Dr. Banner was picking up bits and pieces of everything as well. The more he saw of Edward the more he felt Edward Cullen was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Whereas Edward was making ugly faces and damn near stalking Bella. Bella kept to herself. She didn't even look his direction. What he wouldn't give to let the green guy after the little bastard. He had it coming! Ok so he was a just a kid, but he was still an ass. If nothing else he'd love to make the guy piss himself. That would be totally worth being run out of town, just seeing the look on the little bastard's face. Edward randomly snapped a look his direction. He nodded towards him as if to say _that's right I'm thinking about ripping you apart._ Edward hopped up and took off. Dr. Banner shrugged on this and went back to eating his crappy spaghetti. He kept in mind to pack his meals from now on instead. He'd forgotten just how bad cafeteria food was.

"So that's it? She's not going to be our sister after all?" Emmett whispered over the table looking down in the dumps.

Jasper nods.

"She's better off. You really think she was going to be happy with Edward? Just think how she'd feel about us after he turned her and her memories returned. Knowing we each stood by and let this happen. There is no going back once you become one of us. We all know that. She would have never been happy with Edward. And he'd have been up shit creek once he turned her. He'd realize she has more free will then he'd ever dreamed of since she cannot be charmed as one of us."

Emmett sighs.

"Damn. She was really cool too."  
Alice looked as though she wanted to cry. Jasper put an arm around her.

"I knew she was nothing but trouble!" Rosalie utters harshly.

She looked upon Bella with disgust.

"Rose!" Emmett scolds.

"Oh come on, she was so needy, so whinny, so…"  
"Human?" Jasper fires bitterly.

"And you tell me out of the two who was more the bitch Bella or Edward? I think we've all seen the truth when it comes to our brother! He's the handful, not Bella. And I don't get where see her as needy and whiny? Since when?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"That's right you can't even think of a time can you?"

"Oh please she's always needing to be saved."

"Um hello? Again OUR faults… Think about it! Every life threatening event has been because we exist. Because she loved Edward and was willing to do anything to prove that. Think about everything she's been through and then for him to turn his back to her afterword. You're damn right she's pissed and no longer shares the same feelings. He backed out when things got to be too much and now his way of handling things is to literally take control of the situation. And the situation being her… I joined this coven because you were not monsters. If we support Edward we all are no better than he. She's always put the needs of others before her own. Even when she knew it was over between her and Edward she went to Italy knowing the risk. She didn't have to do that! It was out of the kindness of her heart, because she cares about others more often than herself. Then you look at Edward, who left her when Laurent and Victoria were at large. You tell me who's got more balls the needy and whiny human or our century old brother who should know better."

"Oh please. She's the one that got herself into this mess! Bella knew damn well what she was in for."

Dr. Banner noticed that the Cullen's looked to be arguing and deep into discussion about something. After the bell rang the students put up their trays and went on to class.

Page break

At the end of the day Dr. Banner graded some papers while he waited for Bella. He'd already made her some quizzes to try out and see where she stood exactly. He heard the creaking of the door and Bella stepped inside. He noticed that Alice and Jasper had personally escorted her to class. Jasper nodded towards Bella and she waved them off.

Dr. Banner rose to his feet as she took a seat. He handed her the quizzes. She looked upon him with alarm.

"You don't have to finish those today. Those aren't even for grading purposes. I just want to see what's going on exactly. So take your time and answer whatever you can."

She nodded and took out a pen and pencil.

"Holler out if you have any questions. All I'm doing is grading papers."

Bella took in a breath and got started. She seemed to whiz through her English Literature. Once it got to the Biology she froze as if lost. She wasn't aware that Dr. Banner had merely made copies of the same quizzes she took last year. He was going to use them to compare to her taking them now. He used nothing from the curriculum this year it was all from her junior year.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked to be frustrated.  
"Need help on something?"

"I know this… I've heard it before. But I can't remember what it is."

"What would that be?"

"Photosynthesis."

He had to keep from rearing back at this. This was something you'd learn in elementary. Just like the 7 plus 8. He looked to her old biology paper and saw that she'd aced it. Photosynthesis wasn't even the actual problem she had to figure out it was just one of the words in another issue she had to answer. Bella had forgotten what it even meant.

Dr. Banner made his way over and cleared his throat as he glanced upon her paper.

"Photosynthesis Bella… you remember what that is. Right?"

She looked to him confused and reached to her head. He points to a plant in one of the windows as a hint.

"What does that plant need in order to survive Bella?"

She blushed as if truly embarrassed.

"Sunlight, oxygen, and water."  
"What does the sunlight do for the plant?"

"It provides a chemical energy that can be stored in the form of glucose, which is how the plant feeds." She explains.  
He raised his brows as Bella even wrote down the formula for this.

6CO2 + 12H2O + light → C6H12O6 + 6O2 + 6H2O

He taps on the formula with his finger.

"I think you know what photosynthesis is."

She sighs with frustration.

"I don't understand. What's happening to me?"

He swallowed back wondering the same thing himself. There were lapses in her memory.

"Hold on. I'm curious about something."

Dr. Banner went to the closet and pulled out a set of old flash cards. He also grabbed one of the harder algebra quizzes.  
"Now remember this all stays between us. Don' take offense I'm not belittling you. I'm only trying to help."

He opens the flash cards they were multiplication. Once again something elementary level.

She got 5 times 2, 3 times 6, and 6 times 7, but when it came to 8 times one she argued with him insisting it was 9. She was adding instead of multiplying. Even when he pointed the fact out she didn't get it.

"8 times 1 is 8, Bella." He softly states. And sits the card down showing her the answer.

He slides over the quiz he'd grabbed and circled one of the problems he wanted her to solve. It was college level. Normally, a bonus question at the end of their usual quizzes. Bella answered it fluently, without struggle. Something was targeting her long term memory, but it seemed to be in patches.

"Well I believe I know what the problem is now. From there I think I can help."

He leans back as he was sitting beside her.

"You need a reboot in some areas. Bella have you discussed these issues with your doctor?"

Bella looks to him and shakes her head.  
"I think you should."  
"I can't…"

He looked to her oddly.

"And why not?"

She sighs.

"He's Edward's father."  
Dr. Banner takes off his glasses.

"This family sure gets around now don't they?"

"I just don't want to see him. I'll be ok."

"Then perhaps you should get a new doctor."

"My father won't hear of it. He only wants the best and that would be Dr. Carlisle Cullen."  
"Carlisle Cullen huh?"

She shrugs.

"Well you're 17 about to be 18 you have the right to decide that for yourself. I don't mean I want to stir up trouble between you and your father, but you should run the show when it comes to your health. If you don't want to see this doctor anymore then find someone else. Someone, that makes you feel comfortable."  
Bella nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Bella, I know this is going to sound like a very bizarre question. But I have to ask. Do you believe the stress that Edward has caused you is a factor perhaps?"

She half laughs.

"I believe it's a little deeper than that."

"Deeper?"

He thinks back to the mind control book. To how Edward acts around her and everything else he can think of.

"How long has he controlled your life Bella?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's over and I'm handling it. I thank you for your help, but I don't want to see any doctor."  
"Would you at least be willing to get a CT scan?"

"Why would I need that?"  
"It's just a safety precaution since this seems to be all neurological. I strongly advice you do this. Are you still getting headaches or nosebleeds?"

"No I'm fine and I don't need a CT scan. I don't have a tumor or whatever it is you're thinking. I already know what's wrong with me."

"And what would that be?"  
"I just need you to trust me Mr. Bixby. I'm going to be fine. Like I said I'm handling it."

Dr. Banner sighs and he writes down his personal cell number.  
"What's this?"

"Personally, I just would feel better knowing you have it."

"Um ok."

"I know this is something typically frowned upon. Then again, I tend to do things the way I see fit. I don't really care what other's think. I want you to call me if you ever need anything even if it's just to talk. If you change your mind about getting a new doctor, call. I'll give you a list of some trusted ones within the area."

"Call you?"

"Yes Bella for whatever."

Bella holds his number in her hand. She gets a playful smile to her face.

"What if I drunk text or call?!" She questions as if mortified.  
"Well that depends, are you admitting to drinking underage Ms. Swan. And what exactly are you afraid of sending me?"

She softly laughs.

"So you don't think I'm completely hopeless?"

"Far from it, I think you're going to be fine. We just need to give your brain a bit of a kick start again that's all. Honestly, I don't believe you have anything to worry about. The CT scan I'll admit is for my own peace of mind. I do wish you'd at least do it for yourself. I'd feel better about it."

She sighs as if in defeat.

"Fine, I'll have them take a picture of my brain."

He chuckles.

"Be sure to have it framed."  
"Are you insinuating I need proof of having one?"

"I don't need proof of that. You're extremely intelligent."

"Please, I can't even answer the simplest of problems."  
He taps his finger on the formula she wrote down for photosynthesis.

"I didn't ask you to do this. You just did it. Bella, you weren't even looking at your paper when you wrote this down. You were still talking to me. It's all in there. We just have to find it. So yes… I stand by my word. We're going to do this. You'll see!"

Dr. Banner looked over to the time.

"You might want to head home now. We went a couple minutes over."

Bella grabbed her bag and rose from her seat. She passed by his desk on the way out. She turned to him with wide eyes finally taking notice of the damage that was done to it.

"Anger issues?" She said in a teasing manner.

However he froze and lifted his eyes towards her. Bella was slightly bent over his desk running her fingers along the damage. Thoughts he knew he had NO right to be having ran through his mind. He quickly pinched his eyes shut feeling like a complete DICK! It didn't help that his dick was being a literal dick.

He said nothing just sat there in a frozen state as if afraid to move or talk.

"You don't strike me as the type." He heard her whisper as she exited the class.

He shut his eyes and shook his head.  
_ Great, since when does the teacher get the crush on the student?! How old am I again?! That's right! You sick bastard! God she's hot… DAMMIT!"_


End file.
